Skinny Dipping
by serenelystrange
Summary: This is all Sapphire Smoke's fault! She prompted me.. and here we are. Parker & Hardison and a touch of Sophie. Not nearly as M as you might want, but hopefully you all like it anyway. Please review, :


A/N – Ok, so this is all Sapphire's fault! I was bored, she told me to write Parker/Hardison fluff with a dash of Sophie. So, here we are. Written in one hour, so yeah, sorry if it sucks, lol. Please review!

"C'mon Hardison, it's dark out and we're surrounded by trees! Nobody can see us."

Hardison glanced around skeptically before settling his gaze back on Parker. "That's what you think. Somebody can always see us, if they know how. Hell, I can name at least five different vantage points from that tree alone!"

Parker rolled her eyes, "But why would they bother. C'mon, it'll be fun."

With those words she reached behind her neck and gave a tug to the string there, letting her dress pool to the ground beneath her. She stepped out of it lightly and walked toward Hardison, innocent expression on her face.

Hardison just grinned and trailed his fingers down her sides before resting them on her waist. "I was wondering why you were wearing a dress. Not your style."

"No, but this is," Parker commented, gesturing to her lack of undergarments.

"Yes it is," Hardison agreed, staring happily. He never got tired of looking at her.

And then she was gone, running and jumping into the lake with a holler. Hardison stood still, debating between a naked wet Parker and the cameras he just knew were out there. As it were, naked wet Parker won. As always. Sighing, he stripped off his clothes and placed them in a pile that could be seen clearly from the water. He made to run into the water as quickly as possible, but stopped short when he noticed Parker in the water, staring up at him with a grin. Somehow still self-conscious, Hardison fought against covering himself, but Parker just laughed.

"You're pretty in the moonlight," she said, laughing a bit at her own corniness.

Hardison blushed, glad it wouldn't appear on his skin and jumped into the water, shivering at the shock of cold. Then Parker found her way over and wrapped those arms and legs of hers around him, and he forgot what cold was.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Not in the water," Parker insisted, unwrapping her legs from Hardison and putting some space between them.

"But this was your idea!" Hardison pouted. "And since when do you mind sex outdoors?"

Parker giggled, "It's not that. I just want to skinny dip tonight. We have all night and a bed at home for the rest."

Hardison sighed at her unique brand of logic, but it was hard to be angry with her when her pale skin glowed so nicely in the light and when she still had her arms around his neck. "Ok, fine. But can I still kiss you?"

She moved closer, "Always."

------------------------------------------------

Hardison was sure Parker was about to change her mind about the whole waiting till they got home thing when they both froze as they heard a snap.

Parker groaned as Hardison brought his hands back to the surface and he shot her an apologetic glance before peering into the darkness. He couldn't see anyone, but he felt it. Somebody was there, watching them.

Apparently Parker sensed it too, as she called out to the intruder. "I don't know who you are, but you better show yourself. I was this close to getting off and I don't like interruptions."

Hardison sputtered beside her, groaning at her complete lack of tact. He groaned louder and buried his face in Parker's hair as the intruder stepped into sight.

"Sophie?" Parker looked startled, "What are you doing here?"

Sophie took a minute to respond, still shocked at running into her fellow thieves, sans clothing. Hardison stood behind Parker, mostly covered, but Parker stood freely in the water that came just to her rib cage, breasts exposed to anybody that could see. That anybody currently being Sophie.

"I was going to go for a swim," she finally explained, resting her eyes on a lovely rock somewhere to Parker's left.

Hardison looked up, "You? You were going to take a swim in a public lake? Doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

Sophie glared, "Well, you don't know everything about me, now do you?"

"I guess not," Hardison replied, but he was still grinning skeptically.

"Come swim with us," Parker interjected suddenly, "The water's great."

Hardison was speechless, torn between how very hot it would be to have naked Parker and naked Sophie in the water with him, and how very wrong and embarrassing it would be. For himself and Sophie anyway, Parker never did seem fazed by these things.

Sophie's eyes went wide, "What? I don't think that's the best idea, Parker."

Parker rolled her eyes, "I've seen you naked before, Sophie, it's no big deal. And Hardison will close his eyes if you want."

"You have?" Hardison asked, suddenly glad the water was a good cover in the night.

"Honestly, Hardison!" Sophie exclaimed, "We've had to change for jobs, you know that. That doesn't mean Parker and I are having an illicit affair under all your noses."

Parker giggled but Hardison paused in thought, "That was… oddly specific."

Parker giggled again but reassured him, "Sophie and I have never had sex. Even if she does have amazing breasts."

Sophie gasped and crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed. Hardison, more turned on by the moment, just stared at Sophie speculatively.

"C'mon, Soph, it'll be fine," Hardison encouraged, "I'll close my eyes till you get in the water. I promise."

Sophie wrung her hands as she thought before placing them squarely on her hips. "Fine. But you better close your eyes, both of you. And not one word of this to Nate. Or Eliot."

"Why not Eliot?" Hardison asked, genuinely curious.

Parker answered with a laugh, "He'd enjoy it too much."

-------------------------------------

Sophie made sure the other's backs were turned before slipping out of own clothing, folding them neatly, and sliding into the water gracefully. She moved out far enough that the water reached right above her breasts.

"Ok, you can turn around now," she told the others.

They turned and she was immediately splashed by Parker, who giggled not unlike a small child. Annoyed that her hair had already gotten wet, Sophie splashed Parker right back, not even caring that she exposed herself in the process. Parker splashed back, cackling when Sophie swallowed a little water, causing her to sputter as she tried to get rid of the taste. Grinning evilly, Sophie ducked below the water and tugged Parker's leg, hard, pulling the blonde beneath the surface, before pushing herself back up. She grinned at Hardison, who was watching the show, for just moment before she felt a tug on her leg.

"Should've seen that coming," she managed to get out before she disappeared beneath the surface, and Hardison just laughed.

Hardison swayed easily in the water, watching Sophie and Parker play. He wondered idly on Sophie's thoughts about threesomes. But for now, he would just enjoy the show. And Parker was right, Sophie did have amazing breasts.


End file.
